


Calamity

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Access Animus...Begin Regression [11]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: “I hate you.” Callum manages to muster the sentence as McGowen pulls him up onto his feet.“Yeah yeah, I’m hurt. Whatever, get into the fucking car."





	Calamity

Callum had thought that the plan had sounded absolute. That it would be simple to set a few explosives up that wouldn't leave any evidence if they made it look like an  _accident_ and it had worked. The Abstergo building had been blown sky high. The only issue was that he had been running when the impact of the blast had hit him, sending him roughly tumbling off of the steep incline that the complex had sat on. Once he finally came to a halt there was nothing until he began to feel the pain in his leg. 

_Fucking shit,_ was all he could think as he caught a glimpse at the blood seeping through the black material of his pants. 

It only got worse when the black Chevrolet Suburban that might as well have had Abstergo painted on it in big letters pulled up to a screeching halt next to him. 

"Am I going to have to carry you, slugger?" 

“I hate you.” It's all Callum manages to muster as the Head of Security steps out of the car. McGowen looks bored, yet somehow utterly amused at seeing him bleeding and on the ground before him once again.

“Yeah yeah, I’m hurt. Whatever, get into the fucking car."


End file.
